Dumb Words
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: And they stare, trying to tell each other they love each other, that they're sorry. Kissing through their eyes, making love through them. Trying to express their love through Dumb Words. JORI. Warning: Includes dead, suicides and selfharming...


**A/N:** _Before anything, let me explain my situation. I was lying on my bed, reading some fics from my phone… You know normal stuff. Out of nowhere, I went to check on my new story and damn I was happy. You see? Reviews make me happy! :'D Okay, uhm so I kind of literally jumped from my bed, switched the netbook on and here I'm at 01:35 a.m. Yup._

**Disclaimer: I don't even know what I own at this time of the morning…**

* * *

They were yelling. Yelling at each other. Another fight. Jade could imagine her usual pale face, all red full of anger. At least, Tori's face was like that, but she was crying. Jade made her cry. In other situations it would make the girl and she'd stop shouting, she'd hug her- her what? What where they? Nothing. They've shared kisses; they've heard each other's name being moan by the other. They've hold hands… But nothing matter anymore, nothing.

Tori wasn't annoying anymore, she was an amazing girl. She was funny, she was talented, she had the voice of an angel, her lips were so soft, her hugs so warm and made her, Jade, feel safe. Safe. But nothing matter anymore.

A year like this, a year of being all but nothing at the same time. Lovers, maybe. Lovers. Jade wanted to be more but it was complicated, how would people react? How would her friend react? How would their parents react? How would their colleague teachers react?

"Get out of here! Walk through that door and get away!" Tori yelled. She was nuts, totally out of herself.

"Bye!" Was Jade's last word before shutting the door making the walls shaked.

"God dammit, It's always the same shit, ugh, God, fuck everything!" The pale girl murmured while she sprinted down the wooden stairs.

She opened her black car's door and sat on the driver's seat, she didn't even bother to lock her seat belt before plugging the key and turning the engine on.

"Sure, I'm gonna talk to you and all, like always" she groaned furiously.

She speed, pressed the accelerator as much as she could, she wanted to get out from there –their apartment- as soon as possible. She came to her senses. She didn't want to die so young, she pressed the brake softly- Too late.

"Hey! Hey dude!" she shouted and honked to the drunken driver. He was zigzagging.

She screamed, shut her eyes and heard lots of honks, lots of people warning "_Stop!_" they yelled. And suddenly all stopped.

She was confused. Who was she? She looked around and understood. Her body laid there on the floor, she could see black hair under a white blanket. Lots of police men trying to stop the traffic. Two ambulances. Her car, destroyed, smashed against a green one. She saw another body under another blanket. The drunken man, she could tell.

She turned and saw a cop holding her phone next to his ear and seconds later murmured something like "she's coming". Who's coming?

She didn't have to wait for too long, she saw Tori's car. Tori's face. Her usually tan skin was now pale, she looked like a Ghost. Her eyes, usually full of life, were now red, tears streaming down her face like cascades. All in a matter of seconds.

She felt next to her body, screaming, yelling her name. Jade wanted to let her know she was okay, she wanted to comfort her, and she wanted to hug her not-official girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her, but no more.

* * *

Jade was the one yelling now, she was doing it. Tori promised she wouldn't, not after Jade found out. She had scares, tiny scares but they were still there. Tori was now in the bathroom, water running, she was crying and her forearms were full of blood, a sharp razor in her hands.

Jade kept calling her name, she wanted her to stop. She couldn't see her like that. Tori kept crying, she was broken, she was a fucking mess. She cried Jade's name. People knocked the bathroom's door. Tori's dad voice shouting, telling her to unlock the door. She kept calling her dead girl.

If Jade's throat could hurt, it would be in flames by now. If she could cry, her eyes would be full of red, her head would ache and her tears would mess her make up. If she could stop Tori she would. But she can't.

The door finally opened- _Too late_.

Tori's body lied on the, previously white, floor. She heard her dad yelling her name. He took her in her arms. She would too. The rest of the cops comfort their boss, but there's nothing that could possibly be enough to fill the whole she left, Tori knows. She felt the same way.

She looked at Jade's transparent eyes. They were once green, their color used to change according the weather, no more.

She tells her dad not to worry, that she's fine. That she'll be fine.

Jade glanced at her. She stretches her hand to try and touch Tori's. Useless. She tries talking, telling her they'll be okay. Useless. She tried once more, pulling her hair from her head. Useless.

They're now trapped. No touches, no talking, no pain. Just staring.

And they stare, trying to tell each other they love each other, that they're sorry. Kissing through their eyes, making love through them. Trying to express their love through _Dumb Words._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey! Depressed much? Yes… Wanna hear a story? Okay, okay, get comfortable, but first. This was inspired by the song "Palabras Mudas" by Porta (Spanish rapper haha). Okay now my little heart breaking story:_

_Well, I haven't seen my crush in a while… And today she gave me a surprise, she came to my house! :D Yes, she's a great best friend… Okay, the thing is we haven't been like this in a while. What I mean, like four/five months ago (before she started dating Mr. Perfect) we were SO close. We would lend in each other's shoulder all the time, she would lay on the school chairs and put her head on my lap and glanced at me once in a while, while I couldn't stop staring at her (until the teacher told her to 'sit straight' … damn woman) *sigh* her blue eyes. Well, she started dating this butthead, she became so close. I missed those short moments, in which we would only stare into each other's eyes, or when she came over and she slept in my arms and we were so close to kissing. When she kissed my cheek. When she tickled my stomach. *Big sigh* Anyways, the BAD, BAD, BAAAAAAD part of all this? She's homophobic. Aha, like that. (Yeah,yeah, I know I'm overreacting all of this, but I can't help it!). _

_So there's my little story, welcome to my stressful life (Today she mention her boyfriend again, ugh. Dude whenever I see a picture of them my heart brakes! It breaks I swear! ._. I feel this weird pain in my chest and a nod in my throat and I cry myself to sleep! ._.) Uhm… yeah, a bit of a teens life._

_Leave a review? It's almost 3 a.m. I'm a depressed and in love girl *sigh* _

_Bye (:_

**Oh! WAIT WAIT! Please tell me if there's any mistake, lol I'm too tired to correct right now… And for what you just read Shh, it's our little secret… I needed to tell someone :P (Or write it, for the matter…)**


End file.
